


Sweet like chocolate

by LexSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Chocolate, Fluff, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Lovely, M/M, PWP without Porn, Slash, Underage Kissing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/pseuds/LexSnape
Summary: Sus labios son dulces como el chocolate.





	Sweet like chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que espera actualización, pero alguien me pidió que subiera esta mini mierda que tenía por ahí abandonada... así que la subo y el martes tiene su actualización de lo que salga -?-
> 
> Historia no beteada -?-

  
  
Sus dedos acarician el suave cabello negro, brillante y rebelde.  
  
Un suspiro escapa de los labios de Harry, que inclina su cabeza hacia las grandes manos que le tocan. Han estado practicando por horas, pero Harry es incapaz de rendirse o decir basta. Disfruta demasiado de la compañía del hombre lobo, y Remus es incapaz de apartar sus manos de él.   
  
Los Weasley están en la cocina, disfrutando de un bocadillo a media tarde, así que. No hay posibilidades de que cualquiera de los chicos suban. Arthur está demasiado herido y Molly no dejará jamás su puesto en la cocina mientras un solo cuerpo esté necesitada de alimento. Sirius tampoco es un problema, pasa demasiado tiempo encerrado en la habitación de Regulus, para siquiera notar si algo sucede.   
  
—Debemos parar.   
  
Harry frunce el ceño, pero le sonríe radiante un segundo después, entonces corre a la chaqueta que ha dejado en el sofá y saca la mejor barra de chocolate que venden en Honeydukes. Remus la reconoce apenas sale de la tela, el olor es inconfundible, el sabor es impresionante y el precio podría causarle un shock absoluto a cualquier persona que estuviera en su situación económica.   
  
—Con esto recuperaré energías, ¿podemos seguir? —el castaño suspira y se acerca al adolescente, su pecho toca a Harry, y el chico le rodea el cuello con los brazos. Su expresión le llena el corazón de un sentimiento indescriptible, al punto que solo es capaz de rodearlo con sus brazos, inclinarse y reclamar sus labios.  
  
La sonrisa en los labios de Harry es adorable, y la forma en que se aferra a sus hombros y se levanta sobre la punta de sus pies lo obliga a sonreír divertido. La desesperación del adolescente es suficiente para inclinarse más sobre él, lo empuja al sofá y se recuesta sobre él sin dejar de besarlo por un segundo.   
  
La barra de chocolate está olvidada en algún lugar de la alfombra de la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place, a Remus no le puede importar menos que un chocolate de tan buena calidad se desperdicie, porque los labios de Harry son lo suficientemente dulces, y puede devorarlos todo el día sin sentir el más mínimo atisbo de culpa. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yo no es que sea muy fan de Remus, pero pidieron la pareja y lo escribí, y luego me pidieron que subiera el fic y lo subí... así que díganme ustedes... ¿les gusta Remus? ¿Lo aman? ¿Les ha gustado la historia? ¿Desean más cosas de esta pareja por aquí? La persona que pida porn, será bloqueada :3~  
> Los amo~ Besitos~


End file.
